fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel/Anime Gallery
Animal Soul.gif|Natsu eyes Lisanna's Animal Soul Magic Fire Dragon's Roar.gif|Fire Dragon's Roar Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.gif|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Prominence Typhoon.gif|Natsu attacked with Prominence Typhoon Red Shower.gif|Natsu attacked with Red Shower Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.gif|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack.gif|Natsu attacked with Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack Letter Re-Arranging.gif|Natsu sees Zekua Melon's spell's activation Sand Bomb.gif|Natsu hit by Sand Bomb Natsu and gray best friends.gif|Best Friends Shadow Magic.gif|Natsu attacked with Shadow Magic Ascending.gif|Natsu about to be attacked by Kageyama Virgo's Forms.gif|Natsu sees Virgo change forms Max Speed (Flight).gif|Natsu and Happy flying Storm Shred.gif|Natsu attacked by Storm Shred Emera Baram.gif|Natsu hit with Emera Baram Storm Mail.gif|Storm Mail being used on Natsu Wind Blades.gif|Natsu being hit by Wind Blades Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.gif|Natsu defeats Erigor Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Natsu's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Diamond Cage.gif|Natsu hit with Ice-Make: Diamond Cage Toby's-Durability.gif|Natsu attacks Toby Wave Shield.gif|Natsu's Magic nullified by Wave Shield Wave Rush.gif|Yuka's Wave Rush Natsu hurt by Wave Shield.gif|Natsu hurt by Wave Shield Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow.gif|Natsu's Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Paralysis Claw - Mega Jellyfish.gif|Natsu dodging Toby's attacks Fire Dragon's Claw.gif|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Claw Fire Dragon's Propeller.gif|Natsu using Fire Dragon's Claw as a propeller Ultear's-Orb-Speed.gif|Natsu attacked by Ultear's orb Blue Fire.gif|Natsu attacked with Blue Fire Orange-Fire.gif|Natsu attacked with Orange Fire Zetsu.gif|Natsu being attacked by Aria Metsu.gif|Metsu being used on Natsu Iron Dragon's Sword.gif|Iron Dragon's Sword used on Natsu Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.gif|Iron Dragon's Fist used on Natsu Iron Dragon's Lance - Demon Logs (Multiple).gif|Iron Dragon's Lance Demon Logs used on Natsu Two Dragon Roars Clash.gif|Natsu and Gajeel roar at each other Angry Lucy.gif|Natsu fears Lucy Water Dome.gif|Natsu inside of Juvia's Water Dome Polygon Sphere.gif|Natsu hit by Wally's attack 32 Frames per Second Attack.gif|Natsu attacked by 32 Frames per Second Attack Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Version 2.gif|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Version 2 Polygon Attack.gif|Polygon Attack Animated Dark Moment 36.gif|Natsu affected by Simon's Dark Moment Animated Jet Ho Ho Hou 36.gif|Natsu attacked by Jet Ho Ho Hou Animated Missile Ho Ho Hou 37.gif|Natsu attacked by Missile Ho Ho Hou Capture Ho Ho Hou.gif|Natsu attacked by Capture Ho Ho Hou Crimson Lotus, Fire Dragon's Fist.gif|Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist Heavenly Beams.gif|Natsu dodging the Heavenly Beams Heaven Palm.gif|Natsu attacked by Jellal's Heaven Palm Heavenly Blast.gif|Natsu pushed back by Heavenly Blast Stinger Shot.gif|Natsu stands next to Bisca Organic Link Magic.gif|Natsu and the others watching Bisca getting attacked Laxus' Thought Projection.gif|Natsu sees Laxus Natsu fights Laxus.gif|Laxus and Natsu fight Lightning Storm.gif|Natsu attacked with Lightning Storm Raging Bolt.gif|Raging Bolt Blazing Club.gif|Natsu uses Fire and Iron Dragon's Blazing Club Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar.gif|Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd.gif|Natsu attacked with Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd Exploding Flame Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Motor.gif|Natsu attacked by Motor Information Transfer.gif|Information Transfer on Natsu Poison Dragon's Scale.gif|Natsu and Happy dodging Cobra's attack Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw.gif|Natsu and Happy attacked by Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang.gif|Natsu attacked with Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust.gif|Natsu and Happy attacked by Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust Poison Dragon's Twin Fang.gif|Natsu and Happy attacked by Poison Dragon's Twin Fang Poison Dragon's Grab.gif|Natsu grabbed by Cobra Natsu accepts the Flame of Rebuke.gif|Natsu accepts the Flame of Rebuke Rebuke Roar.gif|Natsu uses a golden Fire Dragon's Roar Dark Gravity.gif|Natsu attacked with Dark Gravity Dark Delete.gif|Natsu evading Dark Delete Dark-Wave.gif|Natsu hit with Dark Wave Phoenix Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade Prison.gif|Natsu trapped in Gray's Ice-Make: Prison Hidden Darkness.gif|Natsu falls in Hidden Darkness Troia.gif|Troia cast on Natsu Aera.gif|Natsu sees Carla using Aera Anima Breakthrough.gif|Natsu enters Edolas The 100-Egg Evacuation.gif|The Exceeds' fake mission Hell Coaster.gif|Natsu trapped in the Hell Coaster Franken Knuckle.gif|Natsu attacked by Franken Knuckle Mummy Bandage.gif|Natsu attacked by Mummy Bandage Exploding Dragon Rider Missiles.gif|Natsu attacked Arms.gif|Arms used on Natsu Vernier.gif|Vernier used on Natsu Dragon Blast Eruption.gif|Natsu attacked by Dragon Blast Eruption Fire, Iron and Sky Dragon's Roar.gif|Natsu combines his roar with Gajeel and Wendy's Dragon Spreader Cannon.gif|Natsu attacked by Dragon Spreader cannon Dragon's Blade Edge.gif|Natsu defeats Faust Precognition.gif|Natsu in Carla's Precognition Crash.gif|Natsu hit by Crash Disassembly Magic.gif|Natsu's attack negated by Gildarts' Disassembly Magic Disassembly Magic on Living Target.gif|Disassembly Magic's effect on Natsu Natsu punches Zeref.gif|Natsu punches Zeref Fire bullet.gif|Natsu hit by Fire Bullet Flame God's Kagutsuchi.gif|Natsu vs. Zancrow Flame God's Bellow.gif|Natsu attacked by Flame God's Bellow Flame God's Supper.gif|Natsu attacked by Flame God's Supper Dragon God's Brilliant Flame.gif|Natsu using Dragon God's Brilliant Flame Flame God's Scythe.gif|Natsu attacked by Flame God's Scythe Flash Forward.gif|Natsu attacked by Ultear's Flash Forward Arc of Time.gif|Natsu hit by the Arc of Time Lucy Fire.gif|Lucy Fire! Teleport.gif|Teleport Fairy Tail Mages vs. Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades Ice Make Stairs.gif|Natsu using Gray's Ice-Make: Stairs Team Natsu vs. Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades Laxus arrives!.gif|Natsu as Laxus arrives Natsu vs. Hades.gif|Natsu fighting Hades Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist.gif|Natsu using Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Natsu attacks Hades Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar Demon's Eyes.gif|Natsu cowering in front of Hades Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis Crimson Lotus - Exploding Lightning Blade.gif|Natsu defeats Hades Fairy Tail's Unison Raid.gif|Fairy Tail Unison Raid Triple Dragon's Roar.gif|Dragon Slayers combine roars to attack Acnologia Command Magic.gif|Natsu controlled by Command Magic Natsu and Gray OVA OP 1.gif|Natsu and Gray in OVA Opening 1 Natsu, Happy and Plue dancing.gif|Happy, Natsu and Plue dancing Natsu and Romeo Tag Team.gif|Natsu on the Eleventh Opening Magical Drain.gif|Velveno using copied Magic Slime Arm.gif|Natsu attacked by Sugarboy Hot Slime (Absorb).gif|Natsu's fire absorbed by Sugarboy's slime Natsu eating Yellow Fire.gif|Romeo's Yellow Fire Gust Shield.gif|Natsu's attack blocked by Gust Shield Magic Crunchy-kun.gif|Natsu's attack blocked by Magic Crunchy-kun Steel Wall.gif|Natsu trapped inside Jackpot's Steel Wall Shaggy Pool.gif|Natsu trapped in Jackpot's Shaggy Pool Lightning Bonus.gif|Natsu hit by Lightning Bonus Punch.gif|Natsu is hit by Jackpot's Punch spell Natsu beats Jackpot.gif|Natsu beats Jackpot Sand Rebellion.gif|Natsu hit by Sand Rebellion Sand Wall.gif|Natsu's attack blocked by Max's Sand Wall Sky Labyrinth shifting.gif|Natsu feels the Sky Labyrinth shifting Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer.gif|Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer Sting's White Dragon's Roar.gif|Natsu attacked by Sting's White Dragon's Roar White Dragon's Punch.gif|Natsu attacked by Sting's White Dragon's Punch Natsu counter-attacks Sting.gif|Natsu counter attacks Sting Holy Nova.gif|Natsu attacked by Holy Nova White Dragon's Holy Breath.gif|Natsu attacked by Sting's Holy Breath Natsu, Gajeel and Sting in combat.gif|Natsu, Gajeel and Sting in combat Holy Ray.gif|Sting's Holy Ray Shadow Dragon's Claw.gif|Natsu protects himself against Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Claw Natsu vs. Twin Dragons.gif|Natsu vs. Twin Dragons Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang.gif|Natsu attacked by Sting and Rogue's Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang.gif|Natsu's Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang Eclipse takes Natsu's Magic.gif|Eclipse takes Natsu's Magic Paper Blizzard Red Dance.gif|Natsu hit by Kamika's Paper Blizzard: Red Dance Fire and Sky Dragon's Roar.gif|Natsu combines his roar with Wendy Paper Blizzard Yellow Dance.gif|Natsu blinded by Kamika's Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance Paper Blizzard White Dance.gif|Natsu trapped by Kamika's Paper Blizzard: White Dance Capturing Vines.gif|Natsu is captured by Cosmos' Vines Grow Flow.gif|Natsu being sucked in Cosmos' Grow Flow Kama attacks Natsu.gif|Kama attacks Natsu Sinner's Branding.gif|Natsu hit by Sinner's Branding Guillotine Justice.gif|Natsu dodges Guillotine Justice Kama nullifies Natsu's Roar.gif|Kama nullifies Natsu's Roar Hot Wind Zone.gif|Natsu hit by Terrain Effect: Hot Wind Zone Shadow Dragon's Bullets.gif|Natsu hit by Future Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Scales Shadow Dragon's Eruption.gif|Natsu hit by Future Rogue's Shadow Dragon's Eruption White Shadow Dragon Mode.gif|Natsu attacked by Future Rogue in White Shadow Dragon Mode White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk.gif|Natsu hit by Future Rogue's White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk Water Magic of Eclipse Aquarius.gif|Natsu hit by Eclipse Aquarius' Magic Roar of Darkness.gif|Natsu hit with Leo's Roar of Darkness Purge of Darkness.gif|Natsu hit with Leo's Purge of Darkness Darkness Phoenix Blade.gif|Natsu's Darkness Phoenix Blade Planetary Flames Exploding Flame Edge.gif|Natsu's Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Edge Natsu vs. Haru.gif|Natsu fights Haru Dyst's Magic.gif|Natsu attacked by Dyst Category:Gallery Category:Images of Natsu Dragneel